


take just a little more time

by jeongsa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, based off change your ticket by 1d, is morning sex a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsa/pseuds/jeongsa
Summary: room service, a credit card and a pretty girl all form one terribly addictive combination.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	take just a little more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultmyouimina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultmyouimina/gifts).



> based on change your ticket by one direction! link here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X5rnsL9vdE8
> 
> i’m @jeonghyonation on twitter :3
> 
> bec (ultmyouimina check her fics out omg) and i decided to do our own little duo of 1d jeonghyo song related fics!! this was just something quick and fun it was not gonna be like this tbh but we’re here so . what now 
> 
> we need more jeonghyo in the world... spread the word, tell your friends the great gospel of jeonghyo in general and enjoy!! 💖💖💖

Jihyo wakes to the scent of perfume on her pillow. It’s Jeongyeon’s, the infusion of coconut, citrus and vanilla all in one. She smiles upon breathing it in, humming against the surface of her pillow as she stretches her legs out.

The first thing she notices upon opening her eyes is that they’re so _heavy_. She slept well with an arm around Jeongyeon’s side for most of the night, even as a paranoid light sleeper. This was also possibly due to the fact she had a couple glasses of expensive champagne before the both of them passed out between the sheets.

“There better be a good reason for this,” Jihyo mumbles. It was Jeongyeon’s rummaging around the room that had woken her up in the first place.

“I’m making you coffee,” Jeongyeon clicks the kettle on, amused. The mention of caffeine summons Jihyo to flip herself onto her back, taking in the view of Jeongyeon’s body, wearing Jihyo’s Lacoste shirt and pretty much nothing else. “You rent the biggest room and they only have instant coffee sachets. Go figure.”

“Pods are bad for the environment, if you must know.”

Jeongyeon turns around only just to show Jihyo she’s rolled her eyes. “It’s not _me_ that cares, now is it?”

Jihyo grabs one of the smaller European pillows, playfully throwing it to the floor in Jeongyeon’s general direction. “Me? A coffee snob? How dare you.”

Jeongyeon dips in the teaspoon of sugar. “You’ll drink anything I make you.”

“Mouthy,” Jihyo remarks, even if Jeongyeon isn’t wrong. “But thank you. I’d love a coffee.”

Jihyo can see the smile forming at the corner of her lips as she brings the mug over, hand hovering underneath in case of any kind of a spill as she gives Jihyo the handle. Jihyo leans up, stealing a supplementary kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek, and Jeongyeon whines as she quickly pulls away, embarrassed. Jihyo chuckles to herself. 

“You’re such a pain.”

“You love it,” Jihyo says. She takes a sip, almost burning her tongue in the process. “Agh, fuck. Hot.”

“Let it cool first.”

Jihyo places it on the table beside her bed, watching Jeongyeon get dressed. She’s slipping on a pair of jeans, doing up the zip. Jihyo always thought skinny ones complement her figure the most, with her being 5’’6 with the legs of a model and all.

Jeongyeon pauses fastening the top button, becoming shy upon realisation she’s being watched, flushing red in the neck and cheeks.

“You don’t have to stop,” Jihyo says, and Jeongyeon hangs her head for a moment before resuming like Jihyo wants. Next, the shirt comes off. She undoes each button carefully, just skirting milliseconds from feeling too deliberate -- then Jihyo remembers that this is Jeongyeon, a someone who treats every one of Jihyo’s belongings with the utmost respect. 

Jihyo’s mouth parts at the curve of her exposed breasts when she’s sheathed from the sleeves, enjoying the sight of her cheeks turning crimson. 

“And here I was, thinking this would be your least favourite part,” Jeongyeon simpers, latching the hooks of her bra at the back.

Jihyo tilts her head. “Which?”

Jeongyeon picks up the shirt folded atop of the table next to her, pulling it over her head, silent - and then it clicks into place. Jihyo’s stomach backflips at the thought of Jeongyeon leaving her, alone, in this big hotel room. 

“You have work?” Jihyo asks, shuffling forward on the bed to be closer. Jeongyeon cups the back of her neck, carding through her bed hair. “But isn’t it a Saturday?”

“Jihyo,” Jeongyeon says, quietly. “I have to go home.”

“But why?” Jihyo frowns, flashing a look to the alarm clock beside her. It’s 7am. “It’s so early. Give me one good reason you can’t stay in this bed with me, even just for a little while.”

Jeongyeon is either worried, or feeling incredibly guilty about the previous night they’d shared together - but why? The feelings had been obvious between them from the second they’d met on Jihyo’s first tour, their chemistry was unmatched. Jihyo finally did something about it after holding it in for so long... so why was Jeongyeon choosing to run away instead?

“I do have a life I need to get back to, you know,” Jeongyeon offers a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach the eyes. “My ticket is for 8 o’clock, I told you.”

“Oh, that,” Jihyo lifts herself from the sheets, walking slowly to where Jeongyeon backed herself against the table. “I was hoping to make you deliberately forget, somehow.”

“Some of us have responsibilities.”

“Yes, but,” Jihyo’s heartbeat stutters picking up Jeongyeon’s hand, bringing it to her chest. “Don’t leave me here. Not now.”

Jihyo folds her fingers over Jeongyeon’s knuckles, smoothing circles into them softly as Jeongyeon continues to avoid her gaze. Jihyo lifts her chin, and all she sees in her eyes is a young woman, her best friend Jeongyeon, soul bared beneath her. Jihyo senses the apprehension and fear of things changing, and it creates tiny tears in Jihyo’s heart. 

This _is_ new territory, after all, for the both of them.

“Maybe I didn’t make it clear enough last night. For that, I apologise,” Jihyo swallows. “I... like you, Jeongyeon. More than just as a friend. A lot. I’d like to properly take you out sometime, if you’d let me.”

Jeongyeon’s mouth opens and falls at the quiet confession, becoming limp against Jihyo’s thighs touching hers. “Jihyo-”

“We can do whatever you want, whatever pace you want. I’m good for it,” Jihyo murmurs, close enough for her breath to be warm against Jeongyeon’s lips. “Just don’t call this a mistake, because it isn’t. You know it feels right.” 

Jihyo’s hand slowly snakes around her hips, Jeongyeon softly gasping as Jihyo desperately feels for any surface of skin to hold onto. It saunters above the hem of her jeans, settling at her waist, pulling Jeongyeon closer into her chest. 

“But, Jihyo, the train,” Jeongyeon weakly replies, and Jihyo can feel her giving in. First comes the soft press of her nose to her neck, then a chaste kiss to the base of her collarbone - she rejects neither, and Jihyo already knows she’s won. “I didn’t pack enough clothes...”

“I’ll buy you another,” Jihyo smirks against her skin, kissing it again, and another noise of gratification leaves Jeongyeon’s throat. “And wear mine.”

Jihyo comes back up to search Jeongyeon’s eyes, dilated. Leaning in, slowly, she waits for Jeongyeon to make her final decision — she just closes her eyes, and waits.

Jihyo crashes her mouth to Jeongyeon’s, desperate, mashing together like they hadn’t spent the entire night previously doing the same. Jihyo presses Jeongyeon further into the edge of the table, who lets out a soft noise of hurt. Jihyo dives back to her lips, suckling slowly, hotly, and Jeongyeon arches her neck to meet Jihyo halfway.

“Bed,” Jeongyeon breaks off to pant. Jihyo doesn’t have to be told twice. She cradles Jeongyeon’s head, pushing the two of them onto the mattress, cushioning her fall. Jihyo, sitting atop Jeongyeon’s jean clad thighs, takes in the hair fanned into a golden halo around the top of her tiny head. 

Jeongyeon becomes impatient with Jihyo pausing to admire, pulling on Jihyo’s pyjama collar to kiss her all over again, almost causing the lover to topple over completely.

“Eager,” Jihyo snickers as she pulls back, tugging Jeongyeon’s shirt over her head. She places her hands onto her bra, slipping her fingers deftly underneath them. “You really got dressed for no reason… Ah, and after all of that effort, too.”

“Guess so,” Jeongyeon’s out of breath, easing into Jihyo’s touch. “You seemed to enjoy it, though.”

“A little too much.”

Jeongyeon releases the straps from her shoulders, allowing just enough leverage for Jihyo to pull it down completely to expose her chest. Jihyo unhooks it from the back, discarding it onto the floor, wasting no time in latching one of them into her mouth.

Eliciting a whine, Jihyo takes the chance to settle properly between Jeongyeon’s legs, absently parting from the pleasure. Jihyo trails slowly to the middle point of Jeongyeon’s pants, palming her softly, earning a quiet moan and a quiet chorus of _‘please’._

“Under?” Jihyo rhetorically asks, almost wickedly, as if she wouldn’t give Jeongyeon the entire world if she asked.

“Yes,” Jeongyeon beckons, nodding repeatedly. Jihyo unzips them at once, pulling them with a measurable struggle down to pool at her ankles. Jeongyeon giggles as she kicks them fully off, just a little, but Jihyo still growls as she takes off Jeongyeon’s underwear to shut her up. 

Jihyo’s grin is annoying, looming over Jeongyeon, who’s shakily anticipating her touch. “Wishing you’d gone home yet?”

“Enough,” Jeongyeon grits, a moan escaping her mouth the second Jihyo’s thumb grazes her clit. Jihyo laughs aloud, resuming her ministrations to crane down for a mouthed assault at the line of her neck.

Jeongyeon’s arms find Jihyo’s side, clinging onto her for dear life as the visceral reaction takes over. She pulls Jihyo flat onto her stomach, wanting her impossibly closer, then after a moment, Jeongyeon interrupts and tells Jihyo to wait. 

“I… I want to see you,” Jeongyeon shyly beckons, regaining control over her breath as Jihyo comes up for air. The raw need in her voice, the way she tugs with urgency on Jihyo’s nightshirt— it’s beyond wildly attractive, and Jihyo might die today, happily in these sheets with the woman she thinks she’ll wish to bed forever. “Please?”

Jihyo obliges, throwing her top stray among the assortment of a t-shirt bra and Jeongyeon’s jeans on the carpet. Jeongyeon’s hands do the rest, pulling the sleep shorts off Jihyo’s muscular thighs. Jeongyeon runs her fingers along her tanned skin, looking up as if to ask Jihyo permission to place them where she likes.

“You can touch,” Jihyo laughs, brushing a strand of hair stuck to her face. “Stop being so cute.”

Jeongyeon covers her face with her hands, and Jihyo kisses the both of them, spreading her legs again to continue. Jeongyeon’s moans are like music to Jihyo’s ears, so she keeps playing, speeds faster, speaks of her lover’s name against her lips as her breath shortens with every passing second.

“You’re beautiful,” Jihyo means it with every ounce of her body as she kisses the corner of her parted lips, then a cheek, fond. Jeongyeon can’t muster the vocals to reply or even properly react — she’s too far gone, practically writhing even just from Jihyo’s fingers, thrusting her hips upwards to get herself off and drive it to a deeper intensity. 

Melded together, pressed from one hot surface to the other, Jihyo urges Jeongyeon to unravel, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she sounds out her high pitched whine. Jeongyeon buries her face into Jihyo’s shoulder, shuddering the high out, coming back down to earth knowing she’s held secure and tight in Jihyo’s strong arms.

“Hey there,” Jihyo greets her as she resurfaces, dabbing a kiss to her nose.

“Hi,” Jeongyeon sighs, content. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“You forgot about the coffee, by the way.”

Jihyo shifts to grab the mug from the side of the table — but Jeongyeon halts the action, rolling Jihyo over so she’s lying on top of her chest. Jihyo stares up at the sudden switch-up with wide eyes, Jeongyeon’s boldness catching her off guard. 

“You wanted me to stay,” Jeongyeon indignantly folds her arms. “So now, you have to as well. Please hold up your end of the bargain. I can still make the train if I leave now, you know.”

“Ouch,” Jihyo pretends to be hurt, covering her heart. “Alright. What if I have to go to the bathroom at some point?”

“I’m not cruel,” Jeongyeon frowns, and it’s so cute Jihyo might burst. “But, I’m not done here. I want to…”

“Want to…?”

Jeongyeon’s confidence falters. Jihyo pulls her in instead, unable to go a moment without connecting their lips. Jeongyeon pulls away, Jihyo pouting. 

“I like you too.”

“I sure hope so,” Jihyo scoffs. “Otherwise this would’ve been _so_ incredibly embarrassing. For real.”

“Shut up,” Jeongyeon smacks Jihyo’s arm playfully, and Jihyo winces dramatically. “I have one more condition.”

“And that is?”

Jeongyeon grins. “I get to wear your _really_ big Prada glasses when I leave.”

Jihyo can’t wait to bask in this peaceful embrace forever - or, for at least what’s left of the extended weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> based on change your ticket by one direction! link here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X5rnsL9vdE8
> 
> @jeonghyonation on twitter yuhhh
> 
> bec (ultmyouimina check her fics out omg) and i decided to do our own little duo of 1d jeonghyo song related fics!! this was just something quick and fun it was not gonna be like this tbh but we’re here so . what now 
> 
> we need more jeonghyo in the world... spread the word, tell your friends the great gospel of jeonghyo in general and enjoy!! 💖💖💖


End file.
